


A Collison of colours

by rn847



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Family Dynamics, Fights, First Time, Hand Jobs, Male-Female Friendship, Oral Sex, PDA, POV Female Character, POV Multiple, Public Sex, Team Dynamics, Vaginal Sex, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rn847/pseuds/rn847
Summary: A normal mission. With some abnormal consequencesWhile on duty Bridge Carson is hit with a weapon that strip away some of his inbetions and self control bring to light some buryed feelings for a certain teammate. And its not just affecting him ether.





	1. Chapter 1

Basically A idea I've had for a story for quite some time i love SPD POWER RANGERS ****


	2. Accidents and mixed emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mixed emotions all around cunfusted throughs and and all out diniel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its hard for me get chapters out i have dyslexia and i am uesing a old ipad so if it take a while i sorry

/It was a accident IT.WAS.JUST.AN .ACCIDENT! \or at lest that Z(Elizabeth) Delgado keeped telling herself.itbwas a pretty normal day well normal for them at lest one minet they where fighting Gruumms creeps the thing she knew she pined in between a rock and hard place well she thought with blush more like a wall and hard body Brigher had pushed her out of the way of the new wepen aimed right at her they had just gotten hit with the fringes of the blast and that why she was right heading to medical for a just for in caes check up but she know he would be there out of all people why was she suddenly attached Bridge Carson yeah ok he was nice and sweet. And very loyal and funny and if she was being honest he was cute and he was always fun to talk to as well oh great now she acting like some fan girl ok cool down girl he's your teammate you are friends  just friends and yeah so what if that look in his eyes sent chills up and down your spine and now you have the the sudden urge to run you hands thru his hair  and up his chest and back and oh god this was bad what was wrong with her ok you need to stop thinking about him like that dont think about his hands or his hair or his sweet smile you like or .stop it and just go to get check out .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sorry for the spelling errors i have dyslexia and my spell check a pain


	3. Mixed signals and more emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As confusion runs wilde and and more questions raise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to put at lest one or two chapters up

If the door hadent been automatic she would have walked right into it and sitting there with out his shirt was just the person she was hoping not see which was stupid becues she know he'd he here geting checked out just like her Jack there team leader had had kind of instised so they hadn't had much choes Jack was just looking out for them as both friend and teammate Z stop just short at the site of Bridger without his shert or jaket he had his gloves on of course but beside his pants that was it she was staring she know she was Look away now your still staring .stop! Now he was looking her to with he same look as before wow where his eyes always so inteans?anff when had he gotten so muscled when while a body builder he was not he definitely filled out well and not she was staring again !and he was staing back when had he gotteing up ? Why was he so cloes ?why was she backing away ? Z didn't back down form everyone Bridger blink them seem to snap out of what ever trance had came over him just was Kat wlked in he backed away to quickly he almost tripped trying away form her and Dr.Kat he graped his shert and jacket and all but ran out fo the lab what the hell was going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think? Not inteans enough? Or what


	4. What was that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unforseen sideafeskc manifest in more ways one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a bad caes of writers block im so sorry for takring so long

He was burning in the bast way her hands were every where he couldn't follow her movements he couldn't think he didn't want he moand when she ran hands up over his arms over his shoulders his hair runing her short nails over his scalp down his back over his ass she squeezed and ground her hips against his .he gripped her hips his skin was hot slick and so was hers so much skin he could touch her anywhere she would let him encourage him he know she would he know HER she whispered his name Bridge Touch Me Touch Me Everywhere I know you want to, she said agest his lips he gronded and gripped her tighter to him she pulled away from his mouth straddling his waist and ocked her hips agenst his hard cock just when he couldn't take any more he sild in her .

Bridge buled up in his bed hart ponding Oh god what the hell was that ?what was wrong with him? he sat their for a bit berthing slowly who was that ?thinking back on the intenes dream he almost chocked Z! It was Z oh god he had sex dream about his tram mate?!.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was short but im working on it


End file.
